Digital TagTeams
by NatNicole
Summary: Sequel (sorta) to 'Digital Destinies', set in parallel to it and its prequel 'Digital Adventures'. What awaits Ryo and Ken in the Digital World? (Very LOOSELY similar to Tag Tamers, but I've never played it so... Also, rating may change to M in future.) Enjoy!
1. Episode 1

Summary: Sequel to 'Digital Destinies', set in parallel to it and its prequel 'Digital Adventures'. What awaits Ryo and Ken in the Digital World? (Very LOOSELY similar to Tag Tamers, but I've never played it so... Also, rating may change to M in future.) Enjoy!

 ** _DIGITAL TAGTEAMS_**

 **This fic is divided into four parts. This is the first quarter.**

* * *

 **Ep.1. All aboard**

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" a child with a short mop of navy blue hair and blue eyes shouted, excitedly running into the apartment's living room. He wore a lavender T-shirt and green-grey shorts. The boy was holding a sheet of paper, which he promptly shoved into his mother's hands, and carried a backpack.

A taller child, who had spiky blue-gray hair and wore a light grey jacket over a white blouse and matching light grey trousers, entered the room looking very annoyed. "Ken!" he nearly-shouted, his glasses sliding a tiny bit down his nose before he pushed them up with a finger. "What part of 'Don't run on streets' is so hard to understand?"

"Osamu, calm down," the boys' father said, moving his hand in a calming gesture.

"Ken? What is going on?" his wife asked their youngest.

Moving away from his mother, Ken Ichijouji looked at his socks in shame. "I uh… ran when there was a red light." He then looked up at his parents earnestly, adding: "But only because I wanted to show you how well I did on my maths test. I didn't mean to be naughty, honest!"

Both Ichijouji parents sighed. "Ken dear, it's dangerous to run on streets. You could get seriously hurt, and you don't want that to happen, do you?" Mrs Ichijouji said, taking her youngest son's hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," the little boy said, ashamed. _Why did Sam have to tell on me? Nothing happened!_

* * *

Some hours later, the family was sitting in the kitchen at the dining table. The boys' parents were asking Osamu, or Sam as he preferred, about his day. No-one paid any attention to Ken at all.

The little boy still felt bad about earlier. He pushed away his untouched plate, got up and went into his room. _This isn't fair!_ he thought, _Mama and Daddy only pay attention to Sam. They don't even know I'm there._

The door opened as Sam came in. "Hey, you all right, little brother?" he asked, sitting on the bed where Ken was laying on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow.

"Yes," came the automatic answer (now muffled by the pillow).

The 12-year-old shook his head. "Ken… Why don't you tell me how you feel? We never used to have secrets from each other."

"I don' care."

"What about Mum and Dad? Could you at least tell them what's wrong?"

"NO! Go 'way!"

Sam sighed, getting up. "Fine. But if you want to talk, I'll listen. I'm going to do my homework now."

The young genius went into his bedroom, closed the door and leaned against it. _Four years… So much has changed in just four years. My normal childhood flying out the window, the move from Hikarigaoka to Tamachi after those apparent terrorist attacks, us having separate bedrooms, the past year's interviews and competitions… Nothing will ever be the same._

Sam sighed, running his hand through his spiky mess of hair. He sat down on his chair, getting started on that homework and pushing all thoughts of the past and the money he got from sports and intellect events out of his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Sam came into Ken's bedroom again with his right hand behind his back. "Ready for school, kiddo?"

"U-huh," Ken replied unenthusiastically.

Sam frowned. _Those stupid kids still haven't become friends with him? What's with them? Back in Hikarigaoka Ken could become friends with literally anyone. … I guess it shouldn't be such a surprise the ones at Mita Primary School haven't befriended him by_ _ **now**_ _, when it's been a year and over. I wish there was something I could do…_

The glasses-wearing preteen shook his head as if to clear it of those thoughts, and smiled. "Kenny-boy, we're going to… blow some bubbles!" He showed the younger Ichijouji boy a soap container meant for bubble-blowing.

Ken grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Just like old times!"

The two sat on the bedroom's balcony, their legs dangling through thin metal bars. Ken was using a straw, while Sam used a regular bubble-blowing stick. Both of them smiled whenever they blew a big one.

"Boys! You're going to be late from school!" Mr Ichijouji called.

* * *

Later that day, Ken arrived home with Sam again. "Can we blow bubbles again? At the park?" the 8-year-old asked with enthusiasm.

Sam winced. "Sorry, no can do, Kenny-boy. I have to dash off."

He ran into his room, changed out of the Tamachi Private Academy's uniform to his regular clothes – a greenish-brown short-sleeved hoodie over a dark blue T-shirt, and blue jeans – and ran out the door with a bag and the backpack he used at school.

"Oh…" Ken's smile faded as the door slammed shut. _I never get to play with Sam! Why does he have to be a genius?_

Feeling lonely, the 2nd grader decided to go see if Sam had any new toys in his room.

Ken looked around but found no toys. He then looked at Sam's desk and spotted his brother's cell phone on the floor near it. "I guess Sam forgot his phone…"

The little boy heard it beep as it got a new message. He picked it up and read the message aloud: "'Do you want to start? Yes, No'. What kind of message is that?" Ken just stared at the message for a few minutes, then selected the 'Yes' option.

"Ken Ichijouji …" a feminine voice said, trailing off.

"Huh?" Ken's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"It's time to decide your future, Ken," the voice told him as he looked up from the cell phone at Sam's computer. But the PC was off, so it couldn't have been the source of the voice. A new message popped up on the screen. "Your destiny is calling," the woman told him, "Head to Tamachi Train Station and take the eastward train to Shibuya Train Station."

"But… I'm not allowed to go out without a grown-up or Sam," Ken said uncertainly. "Although… Sam has been in a train all by himself lots of times. I can too!"

With that thought in mind, Ken ran out of his brother's bedroom still clutching the cell phone, put on his shoes, and left the apartment.

* * *

Ken hurried in the direction of the train station. _Good thing that Mama and me have walked Sam to the train station sometimes,_ the little boy thought when he arrived there. He didn't have any money to buy a ticket with, but he picked up one dropped by a random teenager.

Only problem now was finding the correct train.

Ken wandered around the train station. He spotted a woman who had a pram chatting to a younger woman, probably a relative. When he heard the word "Shibuya", the 8-year-old decided to follow the lady with the baby and pram.

They entered a train, and soon enough it started moving. Ken watched as the woman wiped the baby's chocolate-smeared face with a napkin, trying to gather the courage to go speak to her. _Mama says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. But how else will I know if this is the right train?_

Eventually, he did go to the woman. Looking up at her shyly, Ken asked quietly: "Miss? Is this train going to Shibuya Train Station?"

"No, sorry. It's going to Jiyūgaoka Train Station, which is in Shibuya, after two stops," the woman replied. She then glanced around. "Where are your parents? Surely you're not going there all by yourself?"

"Uhm... Over… there?" Ken replied uncertainly, pointing at a random man wearing a suit and a woman sitting next to him. The little boy then quickly went to sit near them, thinking miserably: _Great. I'm going to be lost and Sam won't like it if he finds out I lied._

* * *

Later at Jiyūgaoka Train Station, Ken saw a boy around Sam's age who wore a blue cap, a teal short-sleeved unzipped jacket over a red shirt, and white jeans. The dark-blue-eyed raven-haired boy for some reason reminded him of his brother, so he decided to follow him into a train with the hope that it would take him to Shibuya Train Station.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shibuya Train Station, a 10-year-old boy got off a train. He had cocoa brown hair that stuck up in flame-like spikes, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a white tank-top, a violet open-neck shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and two front pockets, baggy olive green trousers with a light brown belt that had a metallic buckle, and white gloves. He was carrying a black backpack that had a single wide-ish diagonal strap.

"Take the elevator to the bottom floor," the feminine voice said from the boy's cell phone, which he was holding in his gloved hand.

The boy shrugged. "I'm here, so might as well. But the lady's better not be some kidnapper or something. And if I've come all this way for nothing, I'm gonna scream," he murmured. The youngster's home was in Fukuoka, Kyushu, which was located in a whole other part of Japan.

The boy went into an elevator and, just as the doors were about to close, another child rushed in. The newcomer seemed to be at least two years younger than him.

 _What's the matter with him?_ the 4th grader wondered as the other boy slumped on the elevator's floor. He wore a big pale orange pumpkin cap, a white V-neck T-shirt that had a bit of green on it over a dark yellow T-shirt, and yellow cargo pants with brown leather strips at the back.

"Got… away… from them…" the smaller child panted. His short-cropped hair was mousy brown and his eyes were forest green.

"Who?" the spiky-haired boy asked curiously.

"Bullies. Their names are Katsuharu and Teppei," came the reply. The kid then smiled. "Hi, I'm Tommy Himi. Well, my real name is Tomoki, but no-one calls me that usually. What's yours?"

"Ryo," the older boy replied simply, then added: "Ryo Akiyama."

The elevator suddenly accelerated, and through the glass of the back "wall", they could see that they were travelling lower and lower. The elevator went so fast that the boys found themselves flung around a bit until it reached its stop. "Oww…" they chorused, rubbing their heads.

They looked up and saw some kind of an underground terminal. There were five trains there, and dozens of children and teenagers of all ages wandering around, 19 years old at the oldest.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" the feminine voice came from the two boys' cell phones (well, Tommy's actually belonged to his big brother).

Tommy got up, putting his cap on, and walked towards a light pink mole-like train that had red carriages. But when he saw the two bigger boys (around Ryo's age) exit another elevator next to the one he and Ryo had used, the 2nd grader rushed off with a yelp.

 _Maybe those two are Katsuharu and Teppei? Whatever; it's not my problem if he gets picked on,_ Ryo thought, a little selfishly. He wandered around, not really wanting to pick any train. Looking over his shoulder at a punk-looking teen, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, kid," he snapped at the smaller child, around Tommy's age. The boy had natural maroon hair that resembled a hedgehog curled into a spiky ball, caramel skin and mahogany eyes, and was wearing a red short-sleeved hoodie with a small soccer ball pin on it and dark blue shorts.

"Sorry. I didn' wanna be here; my dumb sister made me come," he mumbled, looking down.

Ryo's eyes softened and he put a hand on the younger child's shoulder. "It's all right. Just be more careful, OK?"

"U-huh," the 8-year-old replied, looking up and smiling timidly. He then walked off.

Ryo smiled a little. _He seems like a good kid, if a little shy. I kinda wish he was my little brother; we could play videogames and go to soccer all day long. It'd be so much better than sitting at home alone._

The young boy glanced around, and walked into a bluish turquoise train. He saw another 2nd grader sitting in it. The dark-haired kid looked at him with curiosity, but seemed to realize that he was staring and blushed. He started twiddling his thumbs.

A few minutes later, another youngster entered the train. At first glance Ryo thought the 11-year-old was a boy, but soon enough realized he was actually a she. The 5th grader had raven (most would call it dark blue) hair pulled back into a ponytail under a grey-striped dark blue bandanna, and was dressed in a blue jacket that had a yellow stripe going down each sleeve, a yellow T-shirt and grey trousers.

Without even glancing at the younger children, bandanna-girl marched out to the small platform of the train's last carriage's caboose. The doors of the train slammed shut a minute later at exactly six o'clock, and it started moving.

The dark-haired boy looked at Ryo again. "What?" he asked, slightly unnerved by the observing blue eyes.

"I was wondering… what your name is," the smaller boy replied quietly, looking down.

"Ryo," Ryo said simply. "You?"

"I'm Ken Ichijouji," the younger child replied with a shy smile.

The girl returned into the carriage, but ignored the boys even when Ryo pointedly introduced himself and Ken.

"I wonder where we're going?" Ryo and Ken said at the same time. They blinked, glanced at each other, then turned to stare out from the window. All they could see was the wall of a tunnel.

Suddenly, the kids were jerked onto the floor by a sudden movement from the train. The girl and Ryo managed to hold onto something, stopping them from being thrown about too much. It felt like the train was a rollercoaster ride!

But Ken didn't grab hold in time, and ended up tossed to the side. He hit one of the seats, hurting his shoulder and crying out. Bandanna-girl grabbed him and held on, keeping the 8-year-old from getting injured.

The lights flashed off and on repeatedly. Unnoticed by the boys, a different silhouette appeared over Ken and the girl. The girl's and Sam's cell phones glowed with a dim white light, and it was as if a light purple shine was coming from the latter and a similar but black one from Ryo's cell phone.

"What on Earth…?" the girl murmured, staring at her "phone" in amazement. It was changing shape and turning into some kind of bulky device with a spike-cornered hexagon around its screen and a couple buttons. A red square that was the device's scanner was on its flat top's corner. It was white with a dark blue grip. Ken's was identical to it, except silvery-violet with a purple grip; the light purple light still glimmered from the screen.

Glancing behind her, she noticed the black light from Ryo's unchanged cell phone extend to a full on dark aura that surrounded him.

She looked back at her "phone", hearing the feminine voice come from it with a strange symbol that looked kinda like a four-pointed star showing on the screen. "Welcome to the Digital World. This is your D-tector." The screen then became dark and unresponsive.

The turbulence stopped with the lights turning back on, and the three kids got up and looked around. From the window, Ryo stared wide-eyed at little pale yellow ball-like creatures [Upamon] playing on a field with a few bigger armadillo-resembling creatures [Armadillomon] lazing in the sun near to them.

"Guys? I don't think we're in Japan anymore," the Akiyama boy deadpanned.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to end it at that "not in Kansas"-like comment.

Quick note: I know PERFECTLY well that Koji's a boy, but (like I mentioned in the other two Digital Trilogy fics) I prefer Koji to be a girl. Maybe it's because Rika is one of my favourite characters?

FYI, I'm trying to make sure Ryo is a realistic character rather than a Gary Stu. And I haven't watched Tamers in years, so I have no clue what he's like in it. I'm just gonna guess.

Also, Tamers DIDN'T OCCUR AT ALL. None. Nada.

I'm presuming you all figured out that Ophanimon was that feminine voice. I just wanna point out that she said Ken's name because he was the one holding the phone, but the message came into SAM'S phone coz of reasons explained later on in the story. Plus, this is how I figure Tommy ended up at the underground Trailmon Terminal. He took Yutaka's phone and happened to see the message, like Ken did with Sam's. Same goes for Yolei, who then dragged Cody along for the ride.

Well, I hope my version of Ryo's and Ken's stories are as good as other fics'. T.T.F.N! Ta-ta for now!


	2. Episode 2

**Ep.2. Lot to do for Lobomon**

* * *

Ryo: It's official, I must be going completely insane. I accepted a weird text message, as did a hundred others including a little kid called Ken, and ended up at an underground train station. A bumpy ride, weird phenomenons (like silhouettes and an aura and phones changing shape), and emergence from the tunnel later, we're in a foreign land called the 'Digital World'. Yeah, looks like normality is completely out the window now.

* * *

The train travelled to a different area, where the girl, Ryo and Ken saw some sort of fire. Next, they saw what looked like a thin ribbon of colourful light weave through the air before making a forest appear.

"Ri-ight… That's not weird at all," Ryo mumbled sarcastically, head sticking out the window.

Soon enough, the bluish turquoise train pulled in to the train station.

"Where are we?" Ryo wondered out loud, exiting the train as it came to a stop and opened its doors.

"This is the Digital World," a voice said as Ken walked out with the 11-year-old girl, making the boys jump.

The trio whirled around, Ryo pointing and exclaiming: "The train talked!"

"Give the kid a prize," the train muttered sarcastically, before pulling off from the station.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Ryo whined.

Bandanna-girl rolled her dark blue eyes, thinking annoyedly: _Brat._

Ryo stomped his foot with his gloved hands clenched into fists. "I want you to come back!" he whined, pouting.

The screen of the weird ting, 'D-tector', the girl was holding lit up as the strange symbol appeared on its screen. "Koji Minamoto…" the feminine voice said, "Commence your search."

 _So Koji's her name. That's neat!_ Ken thought. He was holding his D-tector.

"Search for what?" Koji questioned with a frown.

"Your Spirit," the voice replied, "Find the Spirit and you will find the answer to all your questions."

"Not good enough. I'm not just some lapdog you can order around, you know."

"Maybe that spirit thingy will take us home?" Ryo suggested.

His cell phone's screen lit up with the strange symbol, as did Ken's D-tector's. The feminine voice came from them, saying: "Use a train to return home immediately."

Unknown to the three kids, the same thing was said through cell phones to almost all children and teenagers who had come to this strange new world known as the Digital World. The only ones who weren't told this were Tommy and his three companions.

"How are we supposed to do that? The train left," Ken murmured in confusion.

"Hey! You can't just leave us alone!" Ryo shouted, running after Koji when she walked off. Ken didn't want to be left behind, so he hurried after the older kids.

After five minutes of walking past the metal houses and engines of Flame Village, Koji abruptly stopped. Without looking at the boys, she said coldly: "Quit following me."

"Nice to know you care!" Ryo snapped angrily, but was ignored. He huffed, then marched off in the opposite direction.

Ken just stood there, unsure of what to do. Spotting a cute light pink fluff ball with a yellow beak, tiny wings and a large feather, he went to it and asked curiously: "What are you?"

"I'm a Poromon, of course!" the creature replied indignantly, yet cheerfully. "Wanna play?"

Ken grinned. "Sure!"

They started playing tag, but at one point fell through one of the weak bits of earth, ending up going into a rabbit hole. "Help! Ryo! Koji! Ryo!" Ken called, his voice echoing in the labyrinth-like underground place.

"What's a 'ryo'?" Poromon asked.

"He's a human, like me. He's bigger than me too, so I'm hoping he can help me like Sam usually does."

"What's a 'sam'?"

"My big brother."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo saw Tommy and some older heavyset boy walking past the trees and bushes. "I'm not staying in this weird place. Come on, Tommy, lets blow this joint," the 12- or 13-year-old was saying. He had short-cropped brown hair and matching eyes, and was wearing a baggy blue jumpsuit and a yellow shirt with its sleeves rolled up under it.

Tommy looked down, not answering.

"Hey, what gives? Don't you want to go home?"

"Well, I guess…" the 8-year-old replied a little uncertainly. He then smiled, looking at his green-gripped white D-tector as he held it by both hands. "But when Takuya turned into Agunimon, he was ultra cool just like a superhero. I wanna be like that too."

Ryo snickered from where he was behind a tree at the older boy's displeased look. _I get it; he's jealous!_

"Hmph. Trust me, kid, this hero stuff is way too overrated. It's hard work, not to mention annoying."

 _I guess I can agree with that,_ Ryo thought, then left. _I doubt they're gonna go far, so if I feel like it I can find them anytime. ... Umm… Where's Ken? Oy, I can't believe I left a little kid alone in a freaky unknown place. That's bad even for me._

The flame-haired 10-year-old started looking for the younger kid.

Hearing Ken and someone else calling his and Koji's names, Ryo started running in the direction the voices were coming from. He found the bandanna-girl standing by a cave-like opening to an underground place.

"I bet it's not safe to go in random holes, but I didn't come all this way to play it safe," she said to no-one in particular, starting to go down some stairs that had been carved out of the stone, "This better not be someone's idea of a joke…"

"O-kay…" Ryo murmured, sweatdropping. He waited for a while, then headed down after her. There was little light, and pipes were here and there. It seemed to Ryo like a basement of sorts.

He wandered around, not seeing Koji anywhere. _I wonder if she knows where she's going? This place is a freaking labyrinth!_

"Koji! Ko-jeee! Ree-o!" the voices called.

The 4th grader raced towards them. He found Ken and a weird little creature sitting in a hay pile.

"Ryo!" Ken exclaimed in relief, jumping up and wrapping his arms around the older boy with a happy smile.

The brunette's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "Hey, what's with the hugging?" he asked, and tried to pry the Ichijouji boy off.

"I was scared no-one would ever find us. I don't like being in dark places," Ken explained, sounding afraid.

Ryo patted his head awkwardly. "It's gonna be okay; lets go find a way out."

"I agree. Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Poromon. But you can call me Fowl if you want; that's my name," the light pink thing said to Ryo, bouncing into Ken's arms.

"Uh, o-kay…" _Yeesh, I've been saying that a lot today!_

They started to walk off down in the strange underground town that had large heating machines, but couldn't seem to find their way out of the place especially when everything looked exactly the same.

* * *

After wandering for what felt like hours, the trio of males heard noises. They looked down and saw a bunch of grey creatures with longish ears and red eyes fighting over chocolate bars.

Luckily, they went off to apparently chase Tommy and the 7th grader boy, not noticing the spectators. The mini group followed from higher up as the two boys ran, ending up in a cavern-like part of the underground village. Tommy and his companion fell down, scraping themselves a little. But the creatures, which Poromon said were called Pagumon, jumped on them, snapping at the boys as they tried to chew the humans.

Koji, who had arrived at the mouth of another large hole opening up to the cavern-like place, took in the sight with a roll of her eyes. With a battle cry that made the Pagumon stop as they all turned to look up at one of the upper levels of the room, the bandanna-girl jumped down with her hand sliding on a metal pole and landed on her feet gracefully as she gave a smirk.

The look provoked the Pagumon and they charged at her, but Koji broke the pole and ran at them, using it to beat them away with amazing grace and skill at how she moved.

"Who's that? Wow!" Tommy exclaimed.

"That guy's serious!" the oldest kid said.

 _Girl, you mean,_ Ryo thought with an amused smirk. He then focused on what Koji was doing, and at once felt both impressed and jealous.

The ravenette got then covered by the Pagumon, but she knocked them all off by spinning rapidly with the pole on her shoulders, thus pushing them onto the wall and the leader fell in front of him. Koji smirked again when she was done.

"Yeah! He's awesome!" Tommy cheered, not noticing she was a girl from so far either. Ryo snickered at the jealousy plain on the heavyset boy's face.

"Oh yeah, human? Don't smile yet!" the leader Pagumon yelled as he was covered in a fractal code cocoon.

Koji watched in shock while Tommy and the oldest child tensed up at the sight of the creature getting larger and uglier as he became this sludge monster. Ryo's and Ken's eyes widened in shocked surprise.

All four boys screamed in horror at the sight and disgust at the scent of rotting trash that filled the room from the monster.

"I'll eat you up!" the creature said. His name was Raremon.

Koji charged at the Champion, but Raremon was going after the two boys, who at once started running, instead. The little boy tripped, making the girl drop the pole and run after the smaller kid before picking him up, running away as Raremon spat acidic vomit-green sludge at them that made a few holes in the stone ground. "Acid Sludge!" the Champion shouted as he used his special attack.

The Pagumon all cheered at this as Raremon kept spitting the acid at the humans while Koji ran away with Tommy in her arms. Ryo and Ken simply kept watching from their opening, Poromon turning away not wanting to see this.

To the opening which the eldest kid had managed to climb to and was now watching from, two kids and two small Digimon came running in from the tunnel behind him to see what was going on.

"Ew, it smells!" the emerald-eyed blond cried out as she covered her nose. She was dressed in a light lavender sleeveless and hooded cardigan over a navy blue and white striped T-shirt that revealed her naval, matching her light lavender miniskirt and hat with tiny cat ears.

"Spirit, wake up, I need you," the cap-wearing goggle-head said as he pulled out his red and black D-tector from his red short-sleeved jacket's pocket and started pushing the buttons. The rest of his outfit consisted of a dark yellow T-shirt that had a black swirly symbol under the short-sleeved jacket, greenish beige gloves and green-brown cargo pants.

"Come on, I'm not kidding here!" he yelled, frustrated when the device wouldn't work.

"Hey, Takuya, no pressure but you might want to think about Spirit Evolving before stinky there turns your friends into gloop," the white Digimon wearing a pink haramaki said.

 _What the heck is Spirit Evolving?_ Ryo wondered in confusion.

Raremon was backing Koji up to a large hole as she held Tommy protectively in her arms. "Going somewhere?" Raremon taunted as the dark-haired girl almost fell back, but kneeled down so she wouldn't as Tommy clung to her.

"Come on, come on," Takuya groaned. Finally losing his temper, he shouted: "WORK ALREADY! I NEED YOU, AGUNIMON!"

Somehow, this worked! The mark for the Element of Flame appeared on Takuya's D-tector's screen. Takuya held out his left gloved hand as a fractal coded ring of data appeared around it. He moved his hands away from each other, crossing them, before thrusting them back and then at each other. The ring dragged against the scanner, as Takuya called out: "Execute!" A strip of data came from his D-tector. "Spirit Evolution!" he yelled as the data looped around him and the Human Spirit of Flame appeared over him, the cap-wearing goggle-head getting completely covered in a fractal code cocoon. When it disappeared, in his place was a warrior with long messy blond hair and wearing fire- and salamander-themed armour.

"Agunimon!"

"What the…?" Ryo murmured, unable to form any coherent thoughts at the sight of the boy, Takuya, transforming like that. Ken simply stared in confusion and awe.

Roaring as flames flickered around him, Agunimon tackled Raremon away from the girl and little boy as Koji stood up and Tommy wormed his way out of the female's arms. Agunimon jumped back over to them as Raremon spewed acid all over the place and created holes in the ceiling.

"Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said before he turned back to Takuya. "What's going on? I turned back into me," he exclaimed in surprise as sunlight shone into the room from the holes that were made.

"This can't be good," Ryo muttered under his breath.

"Still here," Raremon sang as he spat out acid at them.

"Watch out," Takuya said as he tackled Tommy out of the way.

Sadly, he accidentally knocked the other 11-year-old down into the large hole and Takuya looked down in horror as he saw her fall yelling down into the darkness. "Oh no!" the goggle-boy cried out in worry.

"KOJI!" Ryo and Ken screamed in horror, not wanting to lose her even if she wasn't nice to them.

Suddenly, a bright light glowed up from the hole. It increased, and next thing everyone knew they could hear the bandanna-girl yelling: "SPIRIT!" "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" "Lobomon!"

A warrior with shoulder-length silver hair and hazel eyes, and covered in white wolf-themed armour, floated up out of the hole as light flashed around her. Everyone stared at her beauty when her armour glinted silver.

"Oh, wow!" the fat-ish boy exclaimed.

"Koji too? Is everyone around here living double lives or something?" Ryo wondered out loud.

"Huh? What's that mean?" Ken asked, confused.

"Ah, nothing! Just forget it," the older male replied, not in the mood to explain about Superman, Batman and other fictional heroes leading a normal life and a secret hero life.

Lobomon landed on the ground in front of Raremon who growled at her.

"That is the Legendary Warrior of Light, Lobomon," the haramaki-wearing Digimon said as he checked his book.

Lobomon fought and defeated Raremon, turning him into a big Easter egg-like thing called a Digiegg which floated off.

"Moto bravisimo!" the blond girl exclaimed.

"Moto what?" Ken asked. Ryo shrugged in reply.

The female Warrior then started to transform back to normal as she was covered by a fractal code cocoon before it vanished, falling to her knees panting as she felt sore.

Takuya quickly ran over to her with Tommy following him to see how the bandanna-girl was. "Hey, you OK? Let me help you up," Takuya said to Koji, holding out his gloved hand.

"Don't touch me," she said darkly, making the cap-wearing goggle-head back up a little in shock.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's," she panted before standing up. The look in her eyes was cold. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts," she said, no longer panting.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me ya know," Takuya said annoyedly.

"My name's Koji Minamoto. And you are?" the bandanna-girl replied, ignoring his statement. There was silence which got on her nerves. "Well? Are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

Takuya scowled, not pleased. But being the happy-go-lucky boy he was, the brunette chose not to dwell on it and answered: "Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh? See ya," Koji muttered as she turned away with her hands in her trousers' pockets before walking off into a tunnel that led out of the room.

"Come on, Ken," Ryo said, picking up Poromon and starting to head off, "Lets find a way out. Hey, Poromon, the fight's over. You can open your eyes now."

The answer he got was a quiet snore. The human boys sweatdropped. "He fell asleep in the middle of all that?" Ryo said, dumbfounded.

"Ryo, lets find Koji," Ken said, tugging on the older boy's shirt. Ryo nodded and they set off in the dark underground labyrinth.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Okay, so the title's not a good one since this didn't show much of Lobomon, but oh well.

The next one's gonna REALLY kick off Ryo and Ken's adventures. These first two were mostly like fillers.

By the way, if anyone has a wish on what they want those two boys, or more specifically Ryo, to do, I'll try to fit it in. (Shouldn't be too hard!)


End file.
